Del hierro, hielo
by Cronos Cabrera
Summary: Nunca fue su intención herir de esa manera a su "Starlight"; sabía que era muy cruel para alguien como ella, pero ciertamente la estaba preparando para las cosas que habrían de suceder pronto.


_._

 _Antes que nada, tengo que aclarar que no soy de las personas que toman demasiado en cuenta las teorías de Steven Universe. Pero seamos realistas, más de uno [incluyéndome] quedó en shock con el episodio " Una sola rosa pálida", y a pesar de que ya muchos habían especulado que Rose Q_ _uartz era Pink Diamond apuesto a que no lo especularon de esta manera, o quién sabe jejeje. ¿Espera khé? A sí, con respecto a las teorías pues, sinceramente soy de los que esperan en la serie para ver que ocurre pero vaya, si he de llegar a involucrarme en algo con respecto a las teorías o apoyar solo una, sin duda apoyaré a la única que me ha llamado la atención: **"Perla de la Tierra es la Perla de White Diamond".**_

 _Y sí, hay muchas teorías repetitivas que tienen bases y buenos fundamentos para afirmar esto y que yo también apoyo. Peeeeero ayer apenas entré en controversia con una amiga. Si bien discutimos de este tema ella me hizo entrar en razón cuando mencionó que el color del pelo de Perla era de color rosa, [según la guía de las cristal gems [y es cierto]] en eso me puse a meditar y noté que cada Perla tenía el color de cabello con respecto a su Diamante al igual que sus ojos, solo que en este caso Perla no podría tener los ojos blancos ya que no se verían sus pupilas jejejeje. Mi amiga cree que Perla le pertenecía a Pink Diamond, pero yo creo que le perteneció a White. No obstante y sin mucho alarde en mi mente se cruzó algo que jamás en mi vida quise que se creara, así es, una Teoría del origen de Perla. Y para no hacer tanto rollo aquí va:_

 _ **"Perla le pertenecía a White Diamond desde un principio, pero por alguna u otra razón la piedra de Perla [ya sea en un combate, protegiendo a su Diamante, o por propia destrucción de su superior]** **se quebró. White pensó que eso era irreparable [o destruyó la gema de Perla con saña y se olvidó de Perla] y se olvidó para siempre de ella. Al notarlo Pink Diamond lloró con angustia la ruptura de Perla [pues ella siempre ha sido sentimentalista como le explica Garnet a Steven en el episodio "Un beso indirecto"] y una lágrima cayó en su piedra. Al hacerlo Perla se pudo regenerar exitosamente; conociendo así Pink su poder sanador. Por el poder sanador de Pink únicamente el pelo de Perla se volvió rosa pero no su piel, ya que le pertenecía a White desde un principio. No obstante la gema en la frente de Perla también se deformó por regresar a la vida por así decirlo. Esto lo digo ya que al resucitar a León o a Lars el cabello de cada uno y su piel se vuelve color rosa, pero esto no pasa con Perla ya que al no ser como tal la Perla de Pink, el proceso de curación o efectos de curación no surgieron efectos al 100%. Como pago, Perla jura ser la más fiel a Pink y su más grande confidente, haciendo casi todo lo imposible por ella. Por ello el color blanco y la gema de Perla en la frente igual a White, pero el color de su cabello y lealtad hacia Pink."**_

 _La verdad no sé si alguien ya haya sacado antes esta teoría con respecto a Perla, Pink y White. Pero si no, me alegro de ser el primero en haberlo hecho, espero que le atine jejejeje. Si soy más del segundo quisiera ver esta teoría antes de que yo la escribiera y si alguien hace una teoría al ver esto al menos sabré que fui el pionero en decirla o postularla por la fecha de publicación._

 ** _N/A:_** _Ahora sí dejando atrás el primer capítulo empecemos con el segundo [noten sarcasmo xD]. Yo tomé la idea de que White era mala con Perla. Espero que les guste mi escrito. Que lo disfruten._

 ** _N/A 2:_** _Steven Universe es propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y CN._

* * *

Ambas, una frente a la otra; en el salón principal de reuniones del majestuoso e imponente Gem Homeworld. La noticia había llegado a los oídos de White, quien a petición de Blue Diamond había accedido a hablar de frente con Pink Diamond.

White se encontraba sentada sobre un trono construido a base de oro y plata; su potestad y majestuosidad eran reconocibles a distancia. Sus vestidos, su semblante, su anatomía, dignas de una líder. Ninguna cosa se le había sido oculta de las intenciones de Pink.

—¿Tu primera colonia será la Tierra? —cuestionó White sin mostrar mucho interés y apenas mirándola en el proceso.

—¡Así es! —se apresuró a contestar Pink Diamond sin poder evitar decirlo con emoción. —Muero de ansias por comandar mi propio planeta. Estoy preparada, tendré mi propio séquito, y… y mi propio palanquín, mis naves de combate, mis órdenes serán obedecidas, nadie se opondrá a mí ¡Esto es tan emocionante! —sonrió en gran manera mientras que en sus ojos se le creaban unas estrellas.

—Te noto muy emocionada. —dijo White en un tono aburrido con algo de soberbia en su habla. —Bueno; es un alivio que sabrás qué hacer en caso de que tengas que librar una batalla antes de colonizar tu planeta. —terminó de decir con seriedad.

—¿Batalla? ¿Librar? —en esos momentos la sonrisa de Pink se desvaneció de su boca dando origen a una cara desconcertada.

—¿No creíste en verdad que solo era cuestión de llegar a un planeta y colonizarlo así como así cierto? —cuestionó la Diamante suprema. —Antes de hacer eso se necesita realizar un proceso; verificar que el terreno sea estable, en condiciones de colonizar y en caso de estar invadido por criaturas peligrosas se deberá recurrir al exterminio de las mismas. El trabajo sucio lo harán tus soldados pero lo importante serán las decisiones que decretes. —dijo recargando su mejilla en una palma de sus manos.

—Yo… no sabía que tenía que dirigir una guerra… —mencionó Pink un poco pensante.

—Al menos estaré tranquila de que sabrás llevar a cabo las bitácoras finales de colonización desde tu base en la Tierra ¿Cierto? —volvió a cuestionar la suprema observando cómo Pink se quedaba muda. —¿Sabes dar órdenes primordiales para el séquito en caso de batalla; ofensiva, defensiva, desarrollar estrategias de combate o realizar análisis de búsqueda? —decía cruzándose de brazos ya un poco molesta, sabía lo que estaba haciendo a la perfección.

—N… no. —musitó la pequeña Diamante cabizbaja tomándose del brazo con pena por su ignorancia.

—Qué pena. Al menos ya sabes que colonizar y tener tu propio planeta no es un juego o un pasatiempo. —habló White arqueando una ceja con molestia. —Pese a que no tienes ni idea de lo que conlleva tener tu propio planeta, quedarás bajo la supervisión de Blue Diamond y Yellow Diamond, ellas serán tus mentoras en todo este tiempo hasta que aprendas lo necesario para poder hacer las cosas tú sola. Todo lo que ellas te digan y manden tendrás que obedecer sin excepción alguna. Así ha dicho White Diamond.

—Pero… —alzó sus ojos Pink un poco inconforme por lo escuchado.

—¡Sin objeciones! —gritó White provocando que la otra bajara de nuevo la vista.

Ante lo escuchado Pink Diamond no articuló palabra alguna; se notaba un poco molesta y triste por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero White no podía arriesgarse a dejarla sola en su futura colonia, los riesgos serían graves. No para el cuidado hacia Pink, si no para el planeta Tierra.

No obstante, White se acercó a su semejante hasta estar a su altura tras colocarse de cuclillas. Sintió un poco de pena por ella, después de todo, ella también era una Diamante; solo que… un poco caprichosa, irritante, sonriente, infantil, desobligada y muy baja para ser una de ellas. Varios de esos adjetivos, los cuales eran ciertos en su mayoría, fueron suficientes para que las demás Diamantes la catalogaran a sus espaldas como "Defectuosa".

—¿Entiendes por qué hago esto verdad? —cuestionó pasivamente White con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Sí. —respondió Pink sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

Al ver que Pink Diamond no parecía tan convencida, White hizo traer a su Perla ante ella para demostrarle que las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

—Perla, acércate. —ordenó la superior sin mucho esfuerzo.

Al llegar, Pink la apreció con mucho cuidado sin perder ningún detalle, en esos momentos pudo preguntarse a sí misma en su mente "¿Cuándo tendría ella su propia Perla?"

La Perla de White era sumamente hermosa y casi perfecta; su color de piel era totalmente hueso, sus ojos celestes combinaban a la perfección con el color de su cabello, el cual, a diferencia de su piel, era en su defecto de color melocotón en lo más mínimo, apenas visible su tono de cabello si le prestabas demasiada atención. Y su vestimenta, digna de la realeza.

—¿Me llamó mi Diamante? —cuestionó Perla con miedo en su habla colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda. Un miedo que se pudo sentir en la frase, escuchar en cada palabra que dijo, un miedo que se notó en su semblante y en su cuerpo. Un miedo que por supuesto pudo apreciar Pink al hacerse presente.

¿A qué se debía su miedo y temor a su Diamante? Quizás a los tratos que White le daba a Perla. Tratos tan malos y humillantes que a veces nadie podría imaginar. Tratos que orillaron a Perla a odiar a su amo en secreto. Tratos dignos de una tirana. Un sentimiento que la orilló a no querer pertenecer a nadie, a ser libre, a ser querida por alguien.

—Hay algo sumamente importante que debes saber sobre el exterior con respecto a las formas físicas. Las gemas de nuestros cuerpos, las Diamantes, no pueden ser quebradas por cosa material o por seres inferiores. Nuestros cuerpos, no obstante pueden ser dañados; mas nunca nuestras gemas. —decía White mientras tomaba a Perla entres sus manos. Aquella reacción creó un miedo inmediato en Perla; jamás había tenido tanta cercanía con su propia Diamante. —Pero, gemas como ella o incluso de mayor rango pueden llegar a más. —decía mientras aplastaba el cuerpo de Perla hasta comprimirla lo suficiente para que su forma física se desintegrara dejándola solo con su piedra en manos.

—¡Ah! —gimió Pink Diamond hacia adentro tapándose la boca con sus manos al ver la escena ante ella. Jamás había visto a una gema desintegrarse y menos de una manera tan brusca y despreocupada.

—Pueden… llegar a quebrarse… —recitaba mientras aplastaba la gema de Perla hasta agrietarla lentamente.

—¡Por favor para! —suplicó Pink levantando una mano al borde de llanto tras no tolerar lo que hacía White. A ella nunca le había gustado la violencia o el maltrato hacia las demás.

—Tu colonia, tu ciudad, tu imperio, tu gloria, serán construidas por tus gemas. Y tus batallas… libradas por ellas. Aprende a administrarlas y no dejes que esto les pase; —le decía White a Pink entregándole la Perla agrietada en sus manos. —Pues si esto llegase a pasar, créeme mi niña, no hay manera de que se recuperen. —concluyó de decir la suprema colocándose de pie dejando a una consternada Pink Diamond.

—Lo siento tanto. —musitó la pequeña Diamante refiriéndose a Perla observando la gema quebrada entre sus manos.

—Estaré lejos por un muy buen largo tiempo. Esta galaxia es muy pequeña. Necesitamos más planetas para conquistar, colonizar y hacer que nuestro imperio se extienda por el universo. Blue Diamond y Yellow Diamond se quedaran encargadas de todo, incluyéndote a ti, Pink. —dijo la Diamante mirándola de reojo. —Ahora vayámonos, fijaremos la fecha de llegada a tu futuro planeta con las otras Diamantes. —ordenó retirándose del salón principal de Gem Homeworld.

Al quedar a solas, Pink miró una vez más la Perla que sostenía en manos y sin pensarlo la guardó entre sus ropas siguiendo a White.


End file.
